


Translator (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Hispanic Reader, Other, Spanish Speaking Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You and Sam listening to your neighbors argue





	Translator (Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to my ex’s neighbors for this gem

__

_“_ _Gerardo!”_

Sam heard his next door neighbor yelling through the wall. He was making breakfast for you, but it could wait. He turned the burner off and headed toward your bedroom.

Ever since you moved into the small apartment, you had been privy to your Spanish speaking neighbor’s arguments. At first it was annoying, but it eventually turned into a form of entertainment for you.

_“GERARDO!”_

Sam picked up the pace, shaking his head. This Gerardo guy was in for it. He paused at the door, admiring your sleeping form. For a moment, he thought of letting you sleep. You’d had a rough week and you finally had a day off.

_“Dónde estás?”_

He decided to throw caution to the wind and wake you. He didn’t want to miss whatever Gerardo did this time to anger his wife. But, he rationalized, you would be even more upset since he wouldn’t be able to accurately relay what had happened.

“Baby,” he whispered as he shook you. “Wake up.”

“Sam?” you replied groggily. “Something wrong?”

“No, but Gerardo’s gone and messed up again. Come on, get up!”

You shoved the covers off and ran to the kitchen, where you could hear them better.

_“Ya! Qué quieres?”_

“He asked what she wanted now,” you whispered.

_“Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no dejes las toallas embarradas de mocos?!”_

You pressed your face into him to muffle your laughter.

“No c’mon,” he hissed. “What’s she saying?”

“She… she said…” You buried your face again, unable to stop the giggles that refused to give up. “He… he keeps leaving his s-snot smeared on their bath towels.”

Sam barked out a short laugh, and you quickly covered his mouth. You stared at each other, wide eyed, wondering if you’d been heard.

_“Ya ves? Ahora los vecinos saben lo asqueroso que eres!”_

“Now Gerardo knows we know how disgusting he is,” you cringed. “Think we’ll get in trouble?”

“What’s this ‘we’? I don’t know Spanish.”

You gasped. “You’d throw me under the bus? Just like that?”

“Yeah.”

Your jaw dropped, scandalized that Sam would do you so dirty. You were about to retort when there was banging on your front door.

“Uh oh.”

* * *

 


End file.
